Forbidden World
by YamiYukiSakuraXIII
Summary: In the city of Nami, a student finds Edward and interveiws him. But what lies beyond for this student, is more than just an interview of a lost soul EDxRoy.
1. Strangers

**Preface: Interview.**

_The room was lightly lit by a few candles, as Joseph rummaged around inside his side bag looking for a lighter._

"_I'm sorry about all this," He muttered obviously embarrass "is this enough light for you? I can light up a few more candles."_

"_No this is fine thank you." A smooth voice reassured._

_Throwing back the lighter into the bag, Joseph straightens up. Joseph a tall slender young man of twenty-two with dark un ruling shaggy brown hair, bright hazel eyes looking slightly unhealthy for his age, from the lack of eating. His attire was indeed that of a college student. A faded band t-shirt, a black jacket thrown over, with torn/patched blue denim pants, along with a pair of black sneakers. Discarding his bag to the corner as if it were a forgotten trinket, Joseph was now holding a set of tapes, a tape recorder, and a notebook with a pencil sticking to the side. Setting the things on his lap, he than pulled out from his pocket a carton of cigarettes. _

"_You don't mind do you?" He asked politely to the stranger._

"_No not at all." Replied the stranger._

_Joseph began to rummage around for the lighter, when the stranger's hand appeared in front of him which startled him. _

"_Need a light?" the stranger asked politely_

"_Yeah," blush Joseph._

_Leaning forward slightly he inhaled deeply as a spark of fire was ignited, exhaling allowing a fog of white smoke appeared in front of them both. Leaning back into his chair, Joseph removed the white stick away from his lips._

"_You get embarrass easily I see," said the stranger kindly_

"_Uh, yeah," muttered Joseph quietly "old habit of mine."_

_It was January snow covered the city of Nami, as cold winds swept the streets. Red and purple skies engulf the city as soft pedals of frozen water covered the city. Inside the one room apartment covered with small lights from the emitted candles as these two strangers began to speak with one another. _

"_So," started Joseph, tapping down the cigarette gently on the ash tray "Shall we begin."_

"_What is it that we are doing Mr. Strife?" asked the stranger curiously _

"_Ah, an interview." Replied Joseph "I ask the questions you answer them to the best as you can, do you understand sir?"_

"_Yes I do." Said the stranger._

_Picking up the tape recorder Joseph placed it on the table in front of him. Opening the notebook and flipping it to a page, he picked up the pencil and placed it on the paper as with his other hand he pressed record._

"_May I ask what your name is sir?" Asked Joseph_

"_Yes of course," replied the stranger with a chuckle "apparently we forgot about that when we met didn't we?"_

"_Yeah we did."_

"_That is partly my fault," apologized the stranger "But yes, my name is Edward. Edward Elric." _

_A candle flickered as a soft yet chilling wind floated into the room, lighting up the man named Edward Elric's face. The man was a beautiful man to say the least, aging in perfection. Long golden blonde hair tied up behind his head into a peony tail. Ivory soft skin, exquisite yet unusual golden honey eyes. Broad shoulders, a well toned build. His attire was that of an aristocrat. Long black trench coat with silver buttons and chains. A button up black silk shirt, black pants with leather black platform boots. Edward flashed a charming smile toward Joseph, in which in return Joseph blushed._

"_Shall we start then Mr. Strife?"_

"_Yeah, yeah let's start."_


	2. Reminiscing in the past

(A/N: Chapter I here you go. Okay a few things that will be helpful 1;_ italic is when Ed is talking about the past and thinking._ Regular writing is well, regular. Well I hope you enjoy the story.) And Joseph…I made him up okay and stuff.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I wish though...sobs**

**Chapter I: Reminiscing in the past**

A soft smile spread across Edward's face as he gazed down at Joseph. _Such a fragile young person. So full of life and curiosity, I wonder if it is even a good idea to tell him everything._ Regarding the thought, Ed calmly stared at Joseph; the way the boy fiddled around nervously in his seat reminded Edward of _Him._ After a couple of minuets Joseph cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Um…" muttered Joseph "Could you stop that. It's making me feel very nervous."

Looking away from him, Edward began to stare at the candles around him.

"Does it bother you when I look at you. You seem startled?" Asked Edward

"Well, no," Stuttered Joseph "well, not really anyway…"

"I'm sorry," Apologized Edward "it's just you act like _him._"

"Who?" Asked Joseph, in eager curiosity.

"Roy." Whispered Edward

"Come again?" Said Joseph, somewhat confused.

"Oh nothing, never mind." Smiled Edward "So shall we start?"

"Yeah lets!" said Joseph excitedly.

As Joseph began to fumble around for the tape recorder and balancing the notebook and cigarette in his mouth, Edward couldn't help but smile again as he watch Joseph scurry around like that. Eyes growing misty with tears, Edward finally looked away from him. _Twelve years…have I really been gone that long Roy? Seems like an eternity, no…it is an eternity. Why does this boy remind me so much of you…why?_ Staring at the burning candles Ed began to lose himself inside memory, the only thing that kept him going.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked

_Roy rummaged around in the desk drawers, slamming them shut and scratching his head in frustration_._ Then flipping through the files in front of him._

"_I lost it." Muttered Roy under his breath_

"_Lost what Roy?" Asked Edward, moving closer to his lover._

"_A paper that I was suppose to sign, but I can't find it. Damn it." Stated Roy._

"_What did it say on it?" Asked Edward picking up one of the papers that had fallen to the ground._

"_Well, it was nothing important, it just needed my signature on it is all." Muttered Roy, who looked away._

"_If it not important then why do you need it?" Asked Edward straightening up, before saying "Were going to lose our reservations if were any later Roy. What's on it really Roy."_

_Roy stopped what he was doing and looked at Ed. He saw the anger boiling up in his lover, smiling he grabbed his chin and leaned down brushing his lips against his. _

"_The paper has the location of the restaurant and the time for it." Roy said nervously "But I can't remember where I put it."_

"_Your useless." Sighed Edward "You could have told me. You should have given it to me, I would of held onto it."_

"_Yeah well," Said Roy "I never thought of that."_

"_Obviously." Muttered Ed, who sat back down in the chair. And watched as Roy began to look some more. After a few minuets Roy declared defeat._

"_Well I give up." Sighed Roy "Let's just go home and sleep, who needs food?"_

_Heaving in a sigh Roy leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes then exhaling. Getting up Ed walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him he straddled him. Opening one of his eyes, Roy smiled and placed a hand on Ed's shoulders._

"_Sorry," He whispered softly "I should have given it to you."_

"_Don't worry about it." Whispered Edward, reaching over Roy's head and grabbing a few papers._

"_No really," Said Roy "I should of-"_

"_Don't worry about it." Repeated Edward looking at one of the papers and smiling._

"_But I had the whole evening planned out and the dinner reservations just blew the whole thing off, and you took time off work to come be with me." Started Roy "And now-"_

_Flashing a piece of paper in front of him, Ed handed the paper to Roy. Reaching for the paper Roy put on the glasses that were in his shirt pocket and began to read. It was the reservation. And the time was 7:00_

_Looking over at the clock it was now 7:45. Looking at Ed with a nervous smile Roy spoke._

"_Well dinner is out of the question then right?" He said nervously  
"Yes, well we can just go home and sleep. Who needs food right?" Smiled Ed jumping off his lover and walking toward the door before saying "I'm tired anyway, let's go home eh, Roy?"_

"_Yeah, let's go home Ed." Said Roy softly, getting up from his chair and walking out the door with Edward._

"Aha!" Exclaimed Joseph "I found it!"

Snapping out his thoughts Edward looked over at Joseph with a smile. Joseph looked somewhat out of place but indeed look alright. Laughing in spite of himself Joseph began to rearrange himself.

"So yeah," began Joseph with a smile "How's the weather?"

Laughing at the comment, Edward said "Quite alright thank you."

"Well," Said Joseph warmly "We can start where ever and when ever you want Ed, but just make sure everything you tell me is true alright."

"Can you handle the truth Joseph?" Asked Edward "'Cause you know it's not always what you think it is."

"Well I'll bare with it then." Smiled Joseph "I can take it."

Smiling at him, Edward placed a hand on his thigh and said;

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, other than that don't push the matter."

Nodding his head Joseph pressed record and began to speak.  
"What's your name?"

"Edward Elric."

"When were you born?"

"January 9."

"Wow, uh how old are you?"

"30."

"Where were you born?"

"East of Central in a town named Resembool."

"Siblings?"

"Yes, a younger brother named Alphonse."

"Where is he now?"

"I really don't know."

Turning off the recorder, Joseph looked back at Edward.

"Let's start with your childhood shall we?"

"Yes let's start then."

I just slacked off on this one! I was suppose to write about the interview but yeah, I just thought I'd take a different approach to the whole thing. This whole story won't be like the entire interview. Okay review and so on and I'll write the next chapter later! Byes!


	3. Parallel Worlds

_Okay here's the full chapter and I hope you enjoy it, sorry it's so short!_

**Chapter II: Parallel Worlds**

The candles began to melt away slowly as Joseph and Edward talk the night away about Edward's childhood and teenage life. By the time they got finished Joseph was down to three cigarettes and was starting to lose his voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Joseph asked hoarsely.

"That depends on the thing you are going to ask." said Edward smoothly.

"Right," mumbled Joseph. "Well, the thing is, it's just that-everything that you have told me so far, it seems to me like everything you told me isn't true. I want it to be true but it feels like your holding back on me or something."

Edward sat in his seat and shifted slightly. He stared at Joseph who was staring back at him with his bright hazel eyes that seem almost gold from the candles that reflected off of them. He was a smart kid no doubt about it, a little nervous but still very clever. But what really struck Edward the most about Joseph (besides having the clumsy personality Roy had at times) was that he was able to pick out the parts of his life and know that what ever he was trying to tell Joseph was a complete opposite of what really happen. Yes, he was slightly lying to him, but that was only to keep him safe from things he shouldn't have to know. As he continued to stare at Joseph, Edward began to calculate all the things that had happen before he me Joseph. He felt like he was walking in a dream that he couldn't wake out of. Sometimes, he felt like this wasn't his life at all, that his life was far away from him and that this place didn't exist. He didn't exist. This life he was living wasn't real, or that's what he told himself sometimes. In the end he knew that whether he agreed with it or not, this was his life now and the life he had on the other side of the gate was gone.

"Do you know what Alchemy is Joseph?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Alchemy?" asked Joseph "you mean like witchcraft or pagan rituals?"

"No," said Edward "The struction of matter and breaking it down. Then reconstructing it into something else."

"Uh, no." said Joseph flatly.

"Do you think there is a world that exist right next to ours?" asked Edward.

"You mean a parallel world?" wondered Joseph. "Well, sort of but that kind of stuff doesn't exist."

"Why?"

Joseph looked over at Edward and then looked away. His amber eyes seem to glow with a passion that Joseph never saw in a person before, it was intoxicating to even look at them. The shadows on Edwards face seem to show expressionless and yet, show a determination and seriousness that felt really uncomfortable. Joseph was reluctant to answer the question. This man was very interesting. From the moment he saw him sitting along on that bench, Joseph felt that Edward seem out of place in this world. Someone this beautiful, regardless of gender, didn't belong in this world where perfection was in fact imperfect itself. And at times during the interview Edward would look at him with a sadness in his eyes that made Joseph want to know more. But what would be the cost of wanting to know more?

"Another world existing side by side next to our world, can't actually be real. Something like that doesn't exist in a place like this." Joseph said quietly.

"What would make you think such a thing?" asked Edward softly.

Getting up from his seat, Joseph walked over to the window and stood there, his back to Edward. Touching the window, feeling the coldness from the outside made him twitch slightly. Breathing heavily, he removed his fingers from the glass, that had created an imprint of his fingertips. Laughing quietly to himself, he turned around to face Edward.

"What would make me think such a thing?" repeated Joseph "For starter's look around you. In case you haven't notice, this world is fucked up. No matter how imperfect this world is, it's still going to strive for perfection. That is something that will never be achieved. Secondly, a parallel world is fun to think about but seriously that is a dream and that is something that won't come true. And the impact it would have, can you imagine the natural laws here not applying over there? I think when it all comes down to it, a parallel world is a world where the imperfects in this world are truly perfected in the other. A place like that doesn't exist. And humans can't live prefect for long. Something's like that are dreams not reality. The sooner people realize this, the better off it will be."

"Interesting," said Edward "I'm guessing you don't agree with me?"

"Yes, I don't." said Joseph.

After that Edward didn't press the subject any further. Because merely explaining the basics of alchemy could take a day and the topic of a parallel world, the talk would go on forever. Leaning back in his chair, Edward looked away and stared out the window.

"You'll know what it's like to live your whole life in a dream." Edward mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" asked Joseph innocently "did you say something?"

Edward looked at him shaking his head and didn't say anything for a while. Suddenly Edward got up swiftly, perhaps he said to much?

"What's wrong?" asked Joseph concern

"This interview is over," said Edward gruffly "you got what you needed, yes?"

"Wait a minute," said Joseph quickly " it isn't over you didn't even answer my question."

"You are in no position to know the rest," snapped Edward "interview someone who can at least tell you the truth and who has zero sex appeal."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Joseph anxiously "Wait!"

Joseph rushed over to Edward, who was putting on his coat, as he grabbed for Edward's sleeve, Joseph tripped on a loose floor board. Everything happen at once. A crashing noise echoed across the deserted room, losing his balance, Edward grabbed a hold of Joseph shoulder for support. Feeling extra weight on his body Joseph fell on top of Edward.

There was silence as the two men laid on top of each other. A few candles began to go out as Edward and Joseph laid there on the floor, before either of them began to regain some composure.

Struggling slightly, Joseph lifted himself up far enough that Ed was a few inches away from him.

"I'm not asking for much." He breathed "Just the truth."

The breath of the two men, intertwined with one another, Ed's heart beat was fast, his cheeks grew slightly pink as he felt Joseph's hot breath on his neck.. Regaining some lost composure, Edward looked up at Joseph, opened his mouth then closed it. Something had caught his eye. Reaching to his left, he grabbed a flat white i.d card, flipping it over he saw that it was Joseph's student i.d. card which read:

Name: Joseph Alex Strife

D.O.B: March 9th Blood: type O

Age: 19 Ethnic: Native American

Class: Freshmen

VINCENT UNIVERSITY

Gasping, Edward sat up, slightly pushing off Joseph. Smirking to himself, he got up. Pulling on the rest of his coat, he started toward the door.

"Why are you lying Ed?" asked Joseph quietly "Why lie?"

Edward stopped. Closing his eyes as if tired. He asked himself that so many times and always came up with the same answer.

"Life is easier when it's a lie." He said quietly "It eases the pain, that can't be seen."

Looking over at Joseph who was still on the floor, with his back to Edward. Smiling sadly, Edward turned away and opened the door. Dropping the i.d. on the floor he stepped outside. Before saying;

"Maybe" He said thoughtfully "we'll continue this some other time. When the timing is right. I wouldn't be surprise if we bumped into each other again. Good Night Joseph."

As Edward's footsteps faded away, Joseph sat on the floor and remained silent, trying to figure out what happen. A soft song began to play that made him jumped. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out a little black phone. Pressing a button he put the phone to his ear.

"...'ello?"

"Hey Joe? It's me Shane where the hell are you man, it's almost 5 in the morning and we have class at noon. You okay man?"

"...yeah I'm fine."

"Ah sweet, yo dudes he's okay. Listen did you get your interview?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"I think I was told a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything, I'll be back soon. See ya."

Pushing a button, Joseph began to put his things in his bag. He never felt so confused and yet so understanding at the same time. He got an interview but didn't. He got the truth, but also the lies strung in between. Picking up his i.d. card he walked out the door and out of the deserted building.

The snow was still coming down, pulling his coat closer to him, he made his way through the city. Stopping halfway, he turned around and looked at the lonely building. A strike of white smoke flew across the air as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"You don't know how right and wrong you are Mr. Elric. "He whispered "No idea."


	4. Chapter 4

I updated! All the Chapters so yeah I hope you all enjoy, Chap. 4 will be up soon.!


End file.
